


Bratva, Arranged Marriges, and Falling in Love

by Me_jazzmynn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bratva, Bratva Oliver Queen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Oliver, Russian Felicity, Russian Oliver, Sassy Felicity!, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, maybe smut?, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_jazzmynn/pseuds/Me_jazzmynn
Summary: Felicity Smoak has been forced to marry. Being in the Bratva does that. Her father Noah Kuttler, arranged for her to marry a man she doesn't know...for "protection" reasons. Thing is, she doesn't NEED protection, she can take care of herself. Her father knows that too...But the thing is... Her father isn't the man she thinks he is. Hence the reason why she has to marry this strange man she already hates.Oliver Queen marries Felicity Smoak to protect her from her father. He's hiding a secret that cannot be shared. No one knows but Oliver.In the ride between these two, they start to fall for each other...But will Felicity's father's secret tear them apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while, so here is a Bratva story! I was inspired by the show and some fics I have been reading. This story kinda leads on with the storyline of the show, (Bratva), but then it doesn't. Hope you enjoy this and leave me some advice on this! :p

Noah Kuttler is a wise, middle aged man. Everything he decides, (or chooses), _always_ has a logic point, or  _makes_ sense in some kind of way. For example: he sent his only child away for  _6 years_. He sent his daughter away to a mutual friend who said they would help her get stronger and protect her.

And they  _did_.

She came back strong, independent, ruthless, but still had her huge heart.

Or that time when Noah moved his whole family (and him), to his home town in Russia, Moscow. While in his town, he joined the Russian Bratva to protect his family.

He had hacked a man named Adam Hunt. Noah took all his money. Either giving it away or keeping some for himself. Adam was coming for him and his family, leaving him with his only choice: join the Bratva.

During his life in the Bratva, he rose to the top. Noah did and made decisions that were ruthless and cold. He eventually became Captain of the Bravta.

Everyone did what Noah said-no questions asked... Except for that time being now...

 

 

   


* * *

 

 

 

Felicity Smoak doesn't know what's worse; getting sent away for 6 years or getting called to your father's office. She chose the latter.

She arrived at Noah's door. She fixed invisible lines on her purple knee-high dress, ran a hand through her blond, ponytail, and straightened her black, rimmed glasses.

She nocked in the office door.

"заходи (come in)," Noah said.

She walked in and closed the door. "Вы хотели меня видеть? (You wanted to see me?)" she asked tentatively, sitting down on a chair in the office.

"Ах, моя маленькая принцесса, (Ah, my little princess)," her father started. "There is something we need to talk about," he said with a Russian accent.

"What is it?" Felicity asked without a accent. She worried her lip.

"You will get a guard... Well not a guard-a protector-" Noah was interrupted by Felicity's laughing.

"I thought  _I_ was the only one who spoke in sentence fragments. And I _think_ that's what a guard is," Felicity said laughing.

"No..." Noah furrowed his eyebrows, mumbling "Ах, как же я говорю об этом? (Ah, how do I this?) You are to be married,"

Felicity stopped laughing. Her smile dropped. Eyes turning cold. "Отец (Father), why? What did you do?" She asked angrily.

Naoh looked at her confused.

"Jesus Christ! Don't act like you don't know!" Felicity stood from her chair and slammed a hand on her father's desk. "You did something wrong and you're to _coward_ to admit it! Now,  _I_ have to pay for your mistakes!" 

Her father stood and nocked down papers and frames from his desk. Snapping. "I  _do not_ tell _you_ if I did something wrong or not! You are my  _daughter!_ All you can know is that this is for your  _protection_! I know-"

"Who?" Felicity interrupted him from his ramble. "Who will I marry?" she whispered.

Noah looked down to a radio machine on his desk (I don't know what they're called! Lol!! I know right?? ; D) and pressed a button.

" Отправить его в (Send him in)," Felicity's father said.

"How long?" Felicity asked after he was done. Noah looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 

"How long will I be married?"

Her father sighed. "принцесса (Princess)," Noah looked down.

"Great," Felicity mumbled. "Я не могу выйти из этого (I can't get out of this)," 

As if on cue, a tall, handsome, _built_ , man walked in. He had short-crop hair, cold, sky-blue eyes, a light scruff, and a small mole by the side of his lips. He wore a leather high neck style zipper collar jacket, dark, blue cargo pants, and black boots.

Felicity was to say the least, impressed.

"Let me introduce you two," Noah said looking at the man.

Noah stood from his chair and walked around his desk. Felicity got up and followed her dad. 

As they both got closer to the man, Felicity put on a blank face and made sure to put her emotions in check.

"Felicity," Noah began. "meet Oliver Queen, Oliver meet моя маленькая принцесса (my little princess), Felicity Smoak."

Oliver Queen turned his blank face and cold eyes towards Felicity. Felicity did the same.

They stared at eachother. Measuring each other up.

Oliver smirked at her. He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, _Felicity_." He said in a gruff voice, putting emphasis on her name.

"также (Likewise)," Felicity greeted, not taking his hand. Nodding instead.

"Отец, (Father), I will see you later," Felicity said leaving the room. Not turning back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oliver Queen knew he was going to get married. He knew he was to marry the Bratva Captain's daughter. What he didn't know, was that he was gonna marry Felicity.

Okay,  _maybe_ he knew that too. 

But what Oliver didn't expect was to get engaged to a girl like  _Felicity_. 

Felicity was  _different_ than the girls he's screwed or dated. She didn't seem interested in him. She didn't fall on his knees like most women...then  _again_ , she  _wasn't most girl's_. 

That intrigued him more than anything.

_'I think I'm gonna enjoy being married,'_  Oliver thought, smirking looking at the door Felicity exited from.

 


End file.
